


Two Steps Behind

by Leilani5



Series: Written In The Stars [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Balthazar, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Crowley, Alpha Michael, Alpha Sam, Alpha Zachariah, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Ellen, Dean Overwhelmed with children, Drug Used, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Partyings, Loneliness, M/M, Misunderstandings, Neglect, Omega Dean, Opportunities, Rape, Restlessness, Sad Ending, Unhappiness, omega naomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 35
Words: 21,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leilani5/pseuds/Leilani5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 years had passed and the sweet babies had grown to be terror toddlers. Dean has to cope with them daily and even with Ellen's help, it was never enough because the Beta has her own life to live.<br/>Castiel had become a prominent figure in the corporate world. He's a very busy man trying to juggle his personal life and his legacy.<br/>Dean who was at the verge of depression decided to change his life by going back to his former career. The need to find his self clashed with his Alpha's beliefs and love for him.</p><p>Will the true mates able to survive this final test in their relationship? Or will they go their separate ways in the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :))
> 
> Love you!

Dean watched in horror as his three year old son Cyrus pulled his twin sister's long hair.

Carly screamed at the top of her lungs. The Omega thought he could make it in time to stop his son but he was too late.

He swear if he finds any strands of blond stresses in Cyrus hand, he's gonna spank his bottom.

To hell what his Alpha might say. ""Dean try to be patient with our children,  they're too young to know better and please don't spank them sweetheart. It will scar them for life."

The wise words of the man who only see his children when they're fast asleep in bed, once in the morning and the other time at night! 

Dean grabbed his son's body and brought him to his room. "Time Out till you learn how to behave!"

Then he ran downstairs to comfort Carly but his daughter wasn't screaming anymore. She was trembling, in tears because she peed herself when she heard her Daddy yelled at her brother upstairs. 

Dean looked at the yellow puddle on the floor and pulled at his hair.

The smell of burnt bacon filled his nostrils when he realized he left it burning on the stove unattended.

He rushed towards the kitchen to take the pan away but the fire alarm already went off loudly.

Carly cried louder and Cyrus was banging the door in his bedroom, shouting for his Daddy to release him because he was scared. 

Dean stopped suddenly after dealing with the pan. He shut his eyes closed willing all these chaos to disappear.

Counted to ten and calmed himself down before handling his children.

Dean then glanced at the clock on the wall while carrying Carly to the bathroom.

It's only nine in the morning and his Alpha will be home 12 hours later if he's lucky. 

The calmness he felt diminished as the new rage for Castiel surfaced.

He's been doing this for the past six months and he think it's time for a serious meltdown.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean sat at the kitchen table, drinking his third glass of red wine with his feet rested on a chair opposite him. At first, he thought, one drink would be enough but apparently not. One glass led to another. He just had a tug of war game with Cyrus who cried and refused to go to bed. Carly who was already asleep, awakened and crying because of her twin. 

The Omega tried to tune out the chaotic day in his mind. It isn't always this bad but Cyrus was really testing his patience. Not his baby's fault, he guessed. His grandma and his Papa spoiled him rotten, especially the former. Carly, who was sweet most of the time, will turn into a little monster too when she's around her brother too long. 

He can't help but chuckled when the thought of his children's antics kept invading his mind. He loved them to pieces but God! he needed a break! Not even time to exercise properly though running and chasing the little munchkins around the house made him lost all the baby fat. That one thing he's forever grateful to them apart from their existence in his life. 

The house was so quiet and serene that it felt so unreal so he got up and get a refill. His phone rang and it was his Alpha.

"Hi baby, how are you and the babies doing?" Castiel's gentle voice greeted him.

Dean sipped his wine and replied,"I'm good, Alpha, you? Our monsters sleeping now."

Castiel chuckled softly at the other end and it made Dean smiled,"Had a hard day, sweetheart?"

"Every alternate day, Alpha. What time are you coming home?" he asked, looking at the clock on the wall that showed 10pm.

"Another hour or so my love, I'm so sorry," replied the Alpha regretfully.

"Fuck, I miss you, baby. It's hot in here, Alpha. This summer heat is really making me hottt!" Dean exclaimed, voice slightly slurred.

"Dean? Are you drunk?" asked Castiel worriedly.

He downed the rest of the alcohol and whined,"I just had a couple, Alpha! Come home already, I need cuddles!!" 

Castiel laughed softly and said, "Okay, I'm coming home now baby, hang in there,"

"Right," Dean replied before ending the call without saying goodbye.

The Alpha smiled as he shook his head looking at his phone. There are tons of work left to do and they're all stacked up on his desk. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and grabbed the briefcase beneath his desk. He missed his Omega too and can't wait to cuddle with him.

He remembered those precious times when their babies were much smaller and they had all the time in the world to date, dine, travel and made love. But lately things at work got more hectic especially when his father stepped down from his position. The Alpha has meeting almost every week with the board of directors. It's unnerving because most of them are his father's age and he's the youngest there. The pressure was building up around him as they expected him to be better than his old man.

Castiel sighed tiredly and turned off the lights in his office before rushing to the elevator. Suddenly, the need to hold his Omega close in his arms became a matter of urgency. The minute he got to the parking lot, he felt the searing heat and thought that his Omega was right about the weather.

He had the air in his car on full blast all the way home.


	3. Chapter 3

The minute he opened the front door, the Alpha's senses were immediately invaded by Dean's sweet enticing scent. He threw his briefcase on the sofa and removed his shoes in a hurry. He peeled off his jacket while running up the stairs letting it fall on the staircase. His true mate is in heat and he could hear Dean whimpered softly in their bedroom.

"Dean!" he called out breathlessly the second he opened the door. "Dean!" he called again as he rushed to the bed where a naked Dean was squirming under the thin sheet. The Omega was sweating all over and Castiel wasted no time climbing onto the bed and held him close.

"Oh, Dean...I'm so glad I'm home, sweetheart," the Alpha growled low as he scented Dean's neck.

"I need you...need you, Alpha," Dean moaned helplessly in his husband's ear. 

"I know, I'm here sweetheart, did you take your pills this month, Dean?" he asked and Dean just muttered a soft yes. Castiel was glad for those birth control pills that Dean's doctor had prescribed for him six months after the miscarriage. The Alpha could knot his Omega without the worry of impregnating him. 

Castiel turned Dean's face in his hand and began kissing him ardently. Their heady scents filled the room and made them overcome with desire. Dean unzipped his Alpha's pants urgently and grabbed the rigid member without warning, earning a loud moan from the man. 

"..Dean...!!" he threw his head back in ecstasy and his Omega pulled him back for a searing kiss. So aroused, Castiel undressed himself in record time while his Omega deepened their kiss. He forced himself to pull away finally and pushed Dean's hot writhing body on the mattress before attacking him with more kisses. The Alpha fell between Dean's wide opened legs. "Fuck! I wanna fuck you now, baby!" he moaned as he fingered his Omega's wet entrance and without preamble he fucked him in one go.

"ALPHA!!" Dean screamed and his Alpha hurriedly covered his mouth with his hand. "Hush, sweetheart, fuck! it felt so good, so good baby, so good for me. Only me baby," Castiel whispered breathlessly. He wanted to make it last, make it good for his Omega that by the end of his heat, he will be thoroughly satisfied. He was so entranced that he didn't realize his Omega was gazing at him with a loving yet desirous look on his face."Only you, my Alpha"

Dean's heat will trigger his rut soon like always so that means he has to call Ellen to babysit and call Suki to inform he's not coming in the office for a few days. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel woke up very early the next morning to find his Omega draped over his body, breathing softly against his chest. He then gently brushed Dean's short dark blonde hair and felt him stir. 

"I'm gonna call Ellen now before the kids wake up, alright?" he whispered when Dean turned his head to look sleepily at him. The Omega's all fucked out and has no energy left to respond the man he loved. So Castiel reached his hand out to grab his phone by the night stand and dialed Ellen's number.

She answered in seconds."Castiel?! Is anything wrong?" she asked immediately. The Alpha smiled when he heard her concern voice. 

"Please don't worry, El. We're fine. I just need to ask you a favor if you don't mind?"Castiel asked quietly. Dean stirred in his sleep and the Alpha hastily massaged his scalp. He wanted Dean to have a good rest before their next round. He was actually feeling hot and bothered already but he has to wait for his Omega, who he took the whole night. 

"Of course not, what is it, Cas? You need me to come over and help with the kids?" she asked hurriedly and Castiel could hear shufflings, probably looking through her wardrobe. 

"Alpha...I neeeed....!" her nephew's low moan was loud and clear that the Beta hurriedly said to Castiel, "Say no more, Cas. I'm coming over, please lock your bedroom door."

The Alpha chuckled and ended the call to give his attention to his writhing Omega. "Come here, I've been so hard for you, my love," he confessed huskily.

"...is she coming?" whimpered the Omega and Castiel pulled him onto his body. "..yes, sweetheart, spread your thighs, come on, I wanna fuck you like this," the Alpha coaxed as he pulled Dean's face down and kissed him soundly. Dean was surprised when he felt Castiel's hard cock eased smoothly into his slicked hole without warning.

"Fuck!" Dean moaned his curse and Castiel teased him gently "...yeah..fuck, that's what we're gonna be doing all day, my love."

"Oh yeah?...." Dean countered breathlessly,"..then what are you waiting for, Alpha? Fuck me already." he demanded staring down at Castiel with hazy eyes.

"Be patient sweetheart," Castiel said as he began to fuck Dean slowly. The Omega was too bliss out that he can't wait anymore, pushing himself down hard and fast onto Castiel's throbbing cock. 

"..ungghhh...!!" Castiel groaned and Dean swooped down to bit those pink lips. "Ahh..Dean!" he growled when he felt the blood in his mouth. "That's for telling me to wait, Alpha," he smirked.

The Alpha glared at the Omega with his reddened eyes and started fucking him from below. Dean was loss for words as Castiel began jackhammering into him mercilessly. The're both grunting and moaning so hard that they don't give a damn when the front door opened and Ellen entered.

The beta rushed past their bedroom, thanking the lord for the closed doors and dashed into the nursery where Cyrus stood in his crib.

"Nana!!" he called out and Ellen quickly grabbed him. The lewd noise their parents made in the other room was getting louder and louder that she had to cup both Cyrus' ears. She then heard Carly whimpered for her Daddy in her crib and the Beta had no choice but to pick her up too. "I want my Daddy!!" she wailed into her Nana's shoulder. 

"Don't cry, Carly! Papa is spanking Daddy!" Cyrus shouted at his sister and Ellen smacked her forehead muttering,"Oh Lord,"

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Ellen rushed downstairs carrying the twins on each side of her hips. She wished she could take them back to her place but she'll have to bring their milk and other essential things with her. So she had no choice but to settle them on their highchairs and started boiling some water for their formula. 

Carly couldn't stop crying, she's afraid for her Daddy after what Cyrus said. Ellen tried to pacify her but she still hankering for Dean that her Nana had to say that it's going to be over soon and her Daddy's going to be okay. She prayed inside that it will be soon because she wouldn't know how else to explain to the toddlers. 

"Daddy spanked my bottom yesterday, Nana!" Cyrus said and Carly screamed at him,"Daddy did not! You lie!" Cyrus retorted,"Daddy said he will!!" sticking his tongue out at his sister and Ellen had enough. She had enough with the frolicking upstairs and enough with the tiny shouting match downstairs.

She felt like screaming so the racket would stop and then suddenly it went silent. At least the one upstairs first and soon the children turn next. Cyrus looked at his Nana and grinned,"Daddy's gonna cry now," Ellen pushed her head back and laughed. Carly who was upset earlier laughed along with them.

"Come on sweetheart, let me give you both a bath. Lord knows how long these things will last," she muttered to herself as she carried them both upstairs again. 

Later that evening, the satiated couple joined Ellen for dinner. She had cooked for them since they weren't able to let each other go earlier.

Dean blushed when his aunt looked at him knowingly and the Alpha tried to avoid eye contact with the Beta.

"Oh for God's sake! I could only hear and not see you guys! So stop being awkward with me, it's natural, just next time give me a fair warning so I could rescue the babies and myself from this catastrophe." They all laughed at her words and then had a nice dinner. 

"Thank you, Ellen. You're so kind to us and I'm sorry for imposing on you every time." the Alpha professed.

"You know I'm happy to help you both, Castiel. Thank you isn't necessary." she smiled warmly at the Alpha. She then looked at Dean and her heart swelled seeing his nephew glowed with happiness.

Castiel returned her smile then looked at Dean,"I got a helper for you, sweetheart. She's coming next week. You won't have to do so much work around the house and can spend more time on our babies. Ellen, you can come over too whenever you wanted."

The Omega stared his Alpha in disbelief. "This is my house and I don't want any outsider here, Alpha."

"But Dean," he tried to interject. "Nope, end of discussion. I only want my aunt here."

The Alpha sighed as he shook his head at Ellen. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

The Alpha's rut and his Omega's heat lasted another day. On the third day, Dean begged his husband to stay with him. He just can't seem to let go of Castiel and Ellen who understood his nephew's longing didn't mind watching their children for another day. But the Alpha insisted that she rest at home and that he will take care of his own family before he went back to work. 

The toddlers behaved very well at their Daddy's amazement. His aunt had said that it could be because their Papa was there. The Alpha exuded authority and Castiel didn't even have to raise his voice at them, just by looking at their small faces, his children will adhere to his words. 

"See, why it's important for you to be home always, Alpha? They wouldn't listen to me," Dean sulked as he threw the soiled sheets in the washer. Castiel glanced at his twins in the living room, playing quietly and peacefully together.

"Are you sure our babies are little monsters, sweetheart? They seemed like angels to me," the Alpha teased his Omega who flashed his green eyes at him. It made his heart stopped whenever Dean did that, no one ever looked more enthralling than his Omega when he's mad. 

"Why don't you install a camera at every corner in this house? Watch the live drama from the comfort of your office, see if you don't squirm in your seat!" Dean said with passion and shook his head in disbelief. He gave his attention back to the washer below. 

Castiel moved slowly towards him, grabbed his waist and turned him around. "Don't be angry, my love, I want to spend this day happily with my family," he whispered and pulled Dean's hand to his mouth and kissed it.

Dean's gaze softened,"I'm not angry, it's just that I wished you believed me, Alpha. I'm not a hopeless Daddy. I did tried my best but Cyrus could be very challenging, maybe he's too hyper or what I don't know."

"Did I say that you're hopeless, baby?"Castiel spoke as he smiled softly at his Omega. Dean shook his head and quickly hugged his husband.

"Is this about me going back to work tomorrow, sweetheart?" he whispered in Dean's ear and the Omega nodded. 

"Come to the office tomorrow afternoon, Dean, bring our babies and I'll arrange for Suki to make us a nice lunch in my room, alright?" he asked. 

"Okay," Dean nodded and kissed his man. 

That day went serenely without agenda that the twins even slept early at seven. The mates made used of the time cuddling together in bed. There was a good movie on tv and it was Castiel's favorite but he chose to be close to his Omega. Dean's appreciation for his Alpha heightened that night when he surrendered himself wholly to his husband.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

"Cyrus!" Dean whispered harshly at his son who tried to wriggle away from his hold. They were at Dean & Deluca and Dean wanted to get his Alpha's favorite Toasted Coconut Almond Chip ice cream. But Cyrus was making it hard for him to make an order and Carly kept asking when are they going to meet her Papa at work. 

"Cyrus!" he shouted when the little imp escaped his tight grip finally and ran to the back or the store. Dean rushed to pay the cashier and ran to look for his son, with Carly latched on his hips. He was hungry and he was tired because the angels that his husband took care yesterday had transformed to these bugbears.

Carly kept trying to pull his face to her when he's busy scanning the store for Cyrus,"Where's Papa's office, Daddy?" 

She asked two times that he finally relented and looked at her,"It's four blocks down sweetheart, we'll get there soon, alright? Now let me find your brother," he tried to remain calm as other people started noticing his panicky state. This is New York, you don't wanna lose a small child here, they must have thought. 

"Cyrus?!" he called out and saw his little red sneakers underneath a pallet of fruits. "Daddy saw you, come out here sweetheart!" he called out but then the little shoes disappeared. 

"Arghhh!!" he groaned loudly, couldn't care less about the people around him anymore. "CYRUS!!" he shouted as loud as he could then suddenly there he was in the arms of a smiling man.

Dean put his daughter down and narrowed his eyes as he advanced towards the Alpha. "Come here!" he said to Cyrus and the toddler went straight to his Daddy.

"I stopped him from running outside where the loading bays are, Omega. I didn't do no harm towards your winsome child. It is yours, right?" the Alpha explained and Dean just nodded with a short thank you. 

"Wait, where have I seen you before? You looked so familiar." the Alpha frowned as he searched Dean's face.

"I don't think we've met, Alpha, thank you for rescuing my son but I really have to go now," Dean replied in a hurry. He wondered if the man was referring to his old world of modelling. His face did graced a few pages of few renowned magazines years ago. 

"Ah! I remembered! You're a model. How could one forget such a face. I'm Balthazar and here's my name card. Call me. We could make very good money together,Omega," then he walked away as coolly as he had appeared with his rambunctious child in his arms earlier.

The moment the Alpha Balthazar was out of sight, Dean looked at the black name card with gold lettering. So he's an agent, a talent scout, big deal, Dean thought. He turned to Cyrus and said, "This is all your fault, now Daddy has to get a new ice cream for your Papa because this one already melted." 

 

The little imp gave his Daddy a very wide grin with dimples just like his Papa and Dean's heart melted along with the ice cream.


	8. Chapter 8

The family had a great time at the Alpha's office that Dean wouldn't bring up his encounter with the talent agent, Balthazar. 

His son transformed to be the angel that he's Papa thought he was and Dean shook his head in amazement. Maybe Cyrus needed that bond with Castiel because he could be an Alpha one day too. Carly sat on her Papa's lap with her little arms wounded around him while he tried to eat his lunch.

"You spoiled them, Castiel," he rebuked softly at his Alpha.

Castiel fed the string of pasta to Carly who opened her mouth readily, another miracle because she hated pasta. "Children are meant to be spoiled sweetheart," Castiel pointed out as he continued feeding his daughter. 

"But ours are meant to be spanked!" Dean teased and grabbed Cyrus who walked past him on the couch. He pretended to spank his boy who laughed and wriggled his little body away from his Daddy's lap. 

"Never spank our children, Dean. Let me discipline them my way." Castiel offered with a smile as he moved Carly from his lap. 

"Come, lets eat this pasta together, baby." he motioned for Dean to sit next to him and fed the Omega a forkful of linguini.

The Alpha kissed him once he pulled away the fork. "I know that Cyrus is a little hard to handle but I already consulted Dr Singer and do you know what he said, Dean?"

"What?" Dean asked, looking at Castiel's face curiously. 

"He said that I was like that too as a child if not worse. I wouldn't listen to no one but my father, that's why my mother was afraid to have another child, Dean. If in fact, one day Cyrus turned up like me, wouldn't that be awesome for everyone?" his Alpha said, lightened his mood.

"Are you giving me a crap story, Alpha? or are you tooting your own horn?" Dean asked narrowing his eyes at his husband. 

Castiel chuckled and said,"Both. Ask my parents if you don't believe me, Dean." 

"I believe you. I know Cyrus is very smart but my God, that boy need a restraining order most of the time!" Dean whined and then they both chuckled.

"I apologize for my mini me in advance, sweetheart but our son will be a somebody one day and I'm so sure of it. He just needed more attention, that's all" Castiel said and Dean rolled his eyes. 

"Then why don't you get me the helper, Alpha? So I won't deprived our son of love? But seriously, look at Carly. She has the traits of an Omega but her calmness exceed an Alpha. Do you think she'll be an Alpha, one day, Cas?" he asked, looking at his daughter who played with her doll quietly.

"Could be and I will love her either way. Maybe she's an Omega who could run our family business next? Who knows?" the Alpha professed with a smile and Dean hugged his husband for his kind words. 

He felt like he's the luckiest Omega in the world to have such a wonderful Alpha but the contentment he felt at that time couldn't stop his yearning for a different kind of life later. Because in the next few days after the help arrived, Dean began feeling restless and lonely that he finally decided to give Balthazar a call. After that, things were never the same in that household.

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Dean has been drinking glasses after glasses of red wine and Ellen looked at him worriedly from across the table. The Omega has been depressed this past few months that even the therapy didn't help his condition anymore. Thankfully, the Beta helper proved to be a great help but then it's not what the Omega needed.

He needed his Alpha and day by day he's going crazy missing that man. Castiel was helpless and torn about this situation. His heart is at home with Dean but his mind constantly thinking of work and he found out why his father retired. Zachariah was sick and unable to perform the simplest task to help his son.

"Dean why don't you go to sleep? Your Alpha will be back soon, he already called and told you he would, right?" 

Dean looked up at his aunt and shut both his eyes before he downed the entire liquid in his mouth. He slammed the empty glass on the table and looked at his aunt.

"See? The problem with Castiel was he always call and say that he'll be back soon but it was almost three, Ellen. THREE!. I'd rather he not call me and just leave me be because I'm so sick and tired of waiting around every night and the early next morning he's gone again! Things went back to where they were and I felt like giving up on us! I want to live my life too, not just wait around for him every fucking night!" he said with passion with a slight slur at the end of his sentence.

"Dean, you couldn't mean that? It's not like he's gallivanting around town. He's working for his family, you, your children, it's his responsibility to make sure that his loved ones are taken care of, Dean." reasoned Ellen.

"You're always on his side! I don't want his fucking money, I just want him home! I'M SO SICK AND TIRED OF WAITING AROUND!! OPENED MY FUCKING LEGS FOR HIM WHENEVER HE FELT LIKE IT!" Dean shouted at the top of his voice, unable to control his condition as he swayed in his seat.

"Dean, I think you should go to bed before you wake your children up. Come on!" Ellen ordered as she grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him out of the chair.

"...you don't understand," he grumbled as his aunt led him upstairs carefully. 

Castiel reached home in an hour but Dean's already asleep. Ellen was waiting for him in the kitchen."Cas, may I speak with you? It's about Dean," said Ellen sadly.


	10. Chapter 10

"It's not that I don't allow him to work, I do Ellen. What I won't allow is him going back to modeling. Do you remember how much his career hurt our relationship? I won't want us to have that problem anymore. There's no way I could let him go to those endless wild parties and events, El. No way." Castiel shook his head at the Beta who looked at him worriedly.

"Dean told me that he knew nothing but modelling and he wouldn't want to do anything else. Maybe you should let him work for Michael, at least we know that he's going to be okay, Cas." Ellen suggested.

Castiel looked at her incredulously and replied,"Michael?! Are you kidding me, Ellen?" he stared at her unbelieving what he just heard.

She moved closer and spoke gently, calming the man,"Cas, Michael is trustworthy. He's a good Alpha. Did he not promised you that he won't come around and he didn't. I cared about my nephew Cas, and I cared about you too. Please give this a thought or your relationship will suffer and your children will suffer too, Alpha,"  

He shook his head and said no, he won't. Ellen sighed and asked gently"What are you going to do about it then? The therapy wasn't helping and he's getting worse daily. I can't see him fall into depression, Cas. Can't you take time off and go somewhere near together. I will take care of the children, don't worry about it."

Castiel let out a deep breathe and said,"I will try arrange something after my business trip to Los Angeles this Thursday, El." 

"How long will you be gone?" she asked curiously.

"I'm coming back on Sunday afternoon because on Saturday evening there will be a seminar that I cannot miss. I've not told Dean yet about this, El but I'm going to tomorrow at work." he said. 

Ellen can't seem to find words to say. She only felt like things are going to get worse if this issue isn't solved soon. Dean had said that he felt like ending their marriage just now, even in a drunken state, those words shouldn't be taken lightly. Oh God, what can I do to help these two souls and my grandchildren, she prayed silently inside. 

"El, I'm so sorry you're caught between our problems yet again but I promise you, I will do something, please don't worry. I'm the Alpha in this family, I will keep my family together. Dean will have my attention soon if he could just give me a little more time to sort out the problems at work. I'm new and there're too many things that fell on my responsibilities at once. So overwhelmed that I don't think I can perform if Dean's going to be like this. So I hope you'll understand that I loved my Omega so much. It's just that something else take precedence this time that all I'm asking for was his patience." he said forlornly, rubbing his face.

"I understood, Cas. I will try talk him out of going to work again. Please, go get some rest because I need to rest my mind too." she coaxed the Alpha.

Castiel got up and gave her a hug before going upstairs to his room. He went to check on his twins first then to his Omega. Dean was sprawled face down in bed, reeking of alcohol.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

"Can we come with you?" asked the Omega over the phone. 

Castiel had called to inform about his trip and their problems that they will talk about after he got back. Dean who was still upset at his Alpha quickly asked if he and their babies could tag along.

"I'd love for my family to be with me, Dean but I can't. I will be too busy meeting our clients and visiting our offices over there that I will feel bad leaving you guys at the hotel all day." he explained gently, hoping that his Omega will understand.

"Then I'll come with you, I'm sure Ellen wouldn't mind babysitting our kids, Alpha. I promise I won't disturb your work in the room. Please, can I come?" he pleaded his husband one more time.

Castiel sighed and said softly,"Dean, I can't do that to you, it's going to be just like when you're here, baby and Carly will miss you sweetheart. You know how much she needed you before bed all the time? I promise I'll make it up to you when I get back."

His words were met with silence. "Dean?....Dean?" he called out. "Dean, please say something baby," he whispered softly, the guilt he felt for letting his Omega down was pretty strong. But it's the truth, he's going to be very busy everyday till that Seminar and no one's bringing their partner. He hated to leave Dean in a strange hotel room alone while he's out and about.

"Are you going alone?" Dean asked finally.

"No, Suki's coming with me," Castiel replied.

"Well you guys have a fucking good time together in Hollywood then, don't let old me gets in the way!" Dean spat and he ended the call. 

"Fuck!" Castiel cursed and called his Omega back. He didn't answer his call but the Alpha wasn't deterred and he kept calling till Dean answered finally.

"What?!" came his curt reply.

"Dean, please don't do this. Suki's my assistant and I needed her for my presentations and meetings with the clients. You know how much she has helped me?" Castiel whispered softly, afraid if Suki might hear their conversations. The female Omega had just entered his office to pass him some documents.

"Of course and vice versa." Dean said sarcastically.

"What does that suppose to mean?" the Alpha countered.

"Oh? You think I didn't know? She told me about how indebted she was to you when she broke up with her Alpha boyfriend, Cas. She said that you had consoled her that whole day and night when she cried endlessly thinking her life was useless. You have time for her but not for me. I didn't want to bring this up, but man! you made me, Alpha!" Dean said in contempt.

The Alpha removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose hard,"Dean. Please listen to me. I have to help her, she had no one else to talk to and I'm her employer. If I don't show some compassion to my staff what hope do you think that I will have their back, Dean? Please be reasonable!" he said grimly. He cannot believe they're talking about his assistant now.

"Was that why she cleaned up nicely, Alpha? Because of your caring words made her realize that perhaps she's after the wrong man, so she changed her whole wardrobe?" Dean retorted though he somewhat knew deep in his heart that he was being ridiculous but he's too spiteful now to care.

"Whhhat? Oh my God, what's the matter, Dean? Why are you being like this, my love?" Castiel said desperately, as he pushed himself back into his chair, staring at the ceiling above, sighing heavily.

I'm being like this because of you. That's what Dean wanted to say but instead he muttered,"Nevermind, see you at home later, or not. Bye, Cas." and the call ended. 

Castiel slammed his private phone hard on the cradle and growled into his hands.


	12. Chapter 12

The Omega just watched his Alpha who was busy getting ready for the trip. He didn't allow Dean to send him to the airport because it's going to be harder for them. _If only he knew what's in my heart_ , the Alpha thought. But he remained calmed before his Omega as he pulled him in for a kiss.

Dean didn't return it and he tried again, sitll no response. Castiel pulled away slightly and gazed down at him,"I'm going to miss you so much, Dean and I'm going to call you every night. So please answer your phone, sweetheart. Don't worry your Alpha."

He held Dean's body close again and kissed his cheek, "I love you, Dean, so much. Please take good care of yourself and our babies. Don't be sad, I'll be home so fast, you won't even know it, baby," He pulled away again but Dean refused to say anything. Castiel gave a small shrugged and kissed his forehead. "Bye."

Dean watched his Alpha leave the house and got into the cab in front. Castiel watched him as the cab drove him away but Dean didn't even waved him goodbye. Something steeled inside the Omega and he didn't even know why. It isn't anger nor hatred that he felt. It's more like resigned, almost the same feeling he had when his Alpha cheated on him.

Maybe that was it then. If Castiel had cheated once, he will cheat again. This thought came into his mind though he knew it's baseless assumption. It's almost like he's waiting for his Alpha to make a mistake to prove that he was right. Dean didn't know that he was looking for an excuse himself to screw up their marriage for the first time.

Could it be his restlessness or the snowballed loneliness he felt for months. But whatever it was, those feelings were what made the Omega pulled the black name card in his wallet and called Balthazar.

"Hello Balthazar, this is Dean Novak, we met at Dean & Deluca months ago. Are you still interested in having me as a model?" 

 

 

 

"Thank you aunt for helping me out. The kids formula and their food I already prepared in the fridge, you just have to heat them up." Dean hugged Ellen and kissed both her cheeks.

"Where are you going, Dean?" she asked curiously.

"I'm going out to meet a friend, don't worry, I'll be home soon, aunt" he assured as he grabbed his car keys on the table.

"Michael?" she asked again, following the Omega out the door. Dean was tempted to say yes so that his aunt won't worry but he can never lie to her. 

He turned around and said,"No, it's not Michael. Don't worry please, I'll be fine. Call me if there's an emergency, okay?" Dean smiled and walked fast to his car so that his aunt won't catch up with him.

Ellen walked back to the house and went to the toddlers who were watching the Sesame Street on Tv. The Beta helper, Kevin was busy cleaning up the messy toys on the floor.

She looked at the time and it was three in the afternoon. Castiel will arrive in Los Angeles soon and he might call asking for his Omega. Ellen hoped that Dean brought his phone with him because she wouldn't know what to tell the Alpha if he did not.

She recalled the clothes that Dean wore. He hasn't wore anything that fancy since the twins were born except for special occasions. He had dressed the way he did during his modeling days. Even his hair was styled differently. Fear sets in as she realized what her nephew was up to. Oh God, she groaned inwardly. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

True enough, Castiel had called the house phone looking for Dean and Ellen said that he had gone to meet a friend. Which friend? he had asked the Beta who said she didn't know.

The Alpha had sighed heavily over the phone and reminded Ellen to tell Dean to give him a call soonest. The Beta promised and hung up. Dean had not answered his husband calls as she suspected.

Castiel grunted as he threw the phone on his hotel bed. He has a very important meeting in two hours and his Omega already ruined it for him. The Alpha's mind was so consumed with worry that he's afraid he might not be able to reach out to his subordinates later.

He calmed his nerves quickly, then grabbed his briefcase and card key. He managed to pull through the conference without a hiccup and went straight back to his hotel room without joining the rest for dinner. He grabbed his phone on the mattress and called his Omega again. The ringing went on forever. It was almost seven, Dean should be home or answer his call by now!

"Damn it, Dean!" he threw the phone again and cursed out loud.

Dean was beginning to enjoy the scene around him more and more. This dark setting was indeed unique and bold, nothing like those safe sessions that he was used to. The thrill he felt erased all doubts he felt earlier. Dean's going to model the clothes of one of the most talked about, up and coming designer from France.

The Alpha's method was so controversial that his Omega runway models were made to look so gothic yet sexy in their provocative stylish fashion wear.  The music they played during the runway was super loud and hauntingly awesome and Dean found that he can't wait for his turn. The designer had taken one look at him and was immediately charmed. "No need for audition. You have the look I wanted and the body I needed. Your turn in the next round, Angel, so, hurry get changed. I can't wait to see you in those tight leather," he remarked with leering eyes at Dean. The Omega obeyed and rushed with Balthazar to the changing room. 

"You're already his favorite, ma cherie!" Balthazar whispered in Dean's ear as the make up artist worked on his face. 

"Thanks! I was so excited that I forgot to ask how much is he offering. Do you know, Bal?" he asked looking at the English Alpha in the mirror. 

Balthazar leaned closer to his ear and whispered. Dean's eyes bulged when he heard the amount. "No way!" he exclaimed, unbelieving. 

"I have the cheque in my pocket, love," Bal winked at him and received a mega watt smile from the Omega.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

"Can't take your eyes off him eh, Armand?" Balthazar teased the designer.

"Just where did you find this beauty, Bal? It's like he dropped from heaven and into my lap." Armand replied without taking his attention away from Dean on the runway. The Omega was a natural and those clothes were like his second skin. They flattered every part of his body especially those fabulous bottom, Armand thought, smiling to himself.

"I've been following him around and finally decided to corner him at Dean & Deluca. He has three year old twins though, Alpha. You might wanna go easy with this one. Been away from this game for quite a while, he said." Balthazar warned gently.

"All the more intriguing, Bal but don't worry, I will. Who's his Alpha by the way?" Armand asked, still entranced with the Omega before him.

"Castiel James Novak, son of Zachariah Philips Novak." Balthazar said and it got his friend's attention finally.

Armand's eyes were wide when he asked, "Are you fucking kidding me?" and Balthazar said,"Nope"

"Fuck! If there's anything I loved more in life was a competition. This Omega will be mine, Alpha. Mark my words." Armand said earnestly and turned his attention back to Dean who was smiling at them as he was heading to the changing room.

Balthazar smiled at his friend. It's been a while since he witnessed the spark in those grey eyes.

 

 

“He’s not home yet, Cas. He called once to check on the babies and I told him that you called him many times but he didn't say anything. I'm sorry, Cas. ” replied Ellen quietly. It was the third call from the Alpha that evening and it’s almost midnight.

“Are you sure he’s not with Michael, Ellen? I could call the Alpha?.” he asked the Beta curiously.

“I don’t think so. He would’ve told me the truth. Dean never lied to me, Cas.” assured Ellen.

“I'm worried for him, El. I can’t sleep till I hear from him. It’s not like Dean to not answer my call no matter how mad he was. I need to be up early for a very important meeting. I wished I could have him here with me but I can’t. Think it’s my fault?” he asked sadly. His anger towards his Omega had turned to trepidation and longing that all he wanted was to hear Dean's voice right then.

The sound of key turning in the front door caught Ellen's attention and she quickly told the Alpha to wait on the phone.

She told Dean the second he entered the house that Castiel's on the line. He sighed nervously and took the receiver away from her.

"Cas?" Dean asked softly. He's actually afraid to talk to his Alpha.

"Dean? Where have you been, baby? I tried calling you many times and me and your aunt are getting anxious. Why didn't you pick up the phone, Dean?" Castiel asked wearily.

Dean went silent for a while. He contemplated telling Castiel the truth than decided that he should. No more hiding from what he wanted for his life. Castiel had his, he should understand Dean's need for one too.

"I'm sorry, Alpha but I started modelling today and I was added to join the runway last minute. I've already signed the contract and it's not with Michael's agency if you're wondering." he said calmly.

"Why did you do this without consulting with me first, Dean?! I'm your Alpha!" Castiel's patience went out the window after his Omega's confession. Dean's defence went up the second he was yelled at.

"As if you're gonna be okay with it, Alpha?! I told you I would do nothing else but model! I'm still in my prime and I won't be doing this forever for God's sake!" he retorted back to the Alpha.

"I'm working on a very important project, Dean! How could you drop this on me now?!" Castiel countered and Dean attacked,"What makes you think what I'm doing wasn't just as important, Alpha?! You know what? I'm fucking tired and I wanna go to bed. Talk to me tomorrow!" and he ended the call then turned the ringer off.

Ellen looked at him and was about to say something when he stopped her. "Aunt, I'm so sorry but I loved you so much and I know you loved me. I needed you to be on my side on this, please I begged you." he pleaded forlornly and Ellen just nodded.

He ran up to his room, shut the door and jumped on the bed. He tried to calm the raging emotions he felt inside of him.


	15. Chapter 15

"FUCK!!!" the Alpha pushed all the work documents on the desk to the floor in anger. He then pulled at his hair and sat at the edge of the bed. He can't work, his mind troubled and he felt like crying, not out of sadness but pure frustrations.

How could Dean do this to him? Castiel was his Alpha who loved him with all his heart. Was he really deprived of his former glamorous life that he has to make a huge decision like this without telling him. This career of his are going to tear them apart, Castiel was very sure of that.

"I need a drink." he muttered to himself and opened the mini bar. He downed two mini bottles of whiskey simultaneously. He hesitated when he reached for the third one, "Fuck this!" he opened the bottle and swallowed the clear liquid in one go.

It burnt his throat but it's a welcomed pain. Anything to keep his mind off his headstrong Omega.

The next day, Dean received a call from Armand asking if they could meet up for lunch downtown. Dean agreed to meet him on one condition that he needed to be home right after for his children. The Alpha agreed then told him where they should meet.

Armand made Dean uneasy. He's obviously preying on Dean and the Omega wasn't stupid nor naïve. Years of experience in this trade had taught him to be cautious and wary about the people he dealt with especially when they're your employers. But Dean played it cool, not showing his discomfort.

 The Alpha simply can't keep his hands to himself and Dean had to dodge him the entire time. Though the Alpha was unabashed with his advances, Dean admired his brilliant work. Last night show was a success and he knew that Armand's going to make it big one day.

 If only he knew how to behave himself, Dean thought irritably. "I want you to be my top model, Dean. Please don't stand on ceremony with me, ask me whatever you want or need while you're under my....wing." he uttered seductively, leaning very close to the Omega that their face almost touch. Dean almost rolled his eyes at his insinuations.

The Omega pulled away slightly and said, "Thank you, Armand. I will take a note on that one but I have to go. My children are waiting for me. They missed their daddy."

"Well, I'm gonna miss their daddy too, Omega. Shall we have dinner tomorrow at my office? We could work and relax together? It's just you and me, if...you don't mind?" Armand asked, leaning closer again.

Dean sighed discreetly, asking himself, if he could still go through with this but he's a grown man and he could handle this easily. Armand's handsome but he's not a gentleman like Castiel. His thoughts strayed to his Alpha, wondering what his husband was doing. It's six in the afternoon in Los Angeles so he could either be in his hotel room or at a conference.

 His Alpha hasn't called him that day and Dean had missed him. "A penny for your thought, angel?" Armand asked holding Dean's hand under the table. Dean smiled as he slowly pulled his hand away, "I'm thinking about my children, I really gotta go, Alpha. I will see you at your office tomorrow evening, alright? Should I bring my portfolios?"

Armand gazed at him and said, "Oh yeah...sure, bring anything you want," Dean would say he'd bring a cow and the entranced man would have said okay. He got up and thanked the Alpha for a wonderful lunch. On his way out, he saw one of Castiel's employee at a corner table with probably a client, staring at him. Dean gave him a quick smile and rushed to the elevator. His heart beat wildly in his chest as he waited for the car to arrive.


	16. Chapter 16

 

Castiel looked at the time on the phone in his hand. It's almost six in the evening. The day had gone quite well despite his slight hungover and foul mood that morning. Suki knew better than to ask the Alpha what's wrong with him.

She did her best to ensure his alertness throughout the day by refilling his coffee cup and helped present all the necessary documents without being asked. The Alpha was also thankful that the client was enamored with his blonde assistant that his sullenness wasn't detected much during the meeting.

He laid his body back on the bed and looked at his phone again. He didn't call Dean at all that day but Kevin had texted about the children's welfare as Castiel had asked before he left for LA. Kevin was a good kid and he was glad that his children adored the Beta too. 

The Alpha covered his eyes with his forearm as his migraine came back in full force now. Maybe from too much caffeine or too little sleep, he thought. He shut his eyes and willed the pain to disappear but his mind immediately thought of his Omega.

How is he going to deal with this situation? Castiel felt helpless being far away from him. Maybe Dean chose this time to join the agency when he's not around, but it couldn't be because he had begged to come to LA with him.

Castiel was tired of fighting about this same issues again with his Omega. Something's gotta give and he knew it's his ego. He has to compromise for their happiness and Dean was right to pursue the career of his choice. Even when it grated on Castiel's nerve just thinking about it. It's not the job that he disapproved off, it's the other things that came with it.

Those wild parties that sometime would last for the whole weekend with free drugs and booze were lost on the Alpha who was never exposed to such environment. Though Dean never tried drugs before like he claimed, Castiel's afraid that he might be tempted this time.

Maybe Ellen was right. Maybe he should let Dean sign up with Michael. But Castiel didn't want that either cause he will only drive himself crazy with jealousy.

The Alpha growled when the searing pain shot between his eyes. "Shit! What am I supposed to do!!" he shouted at the ceiling as he pressed his forehead hard with his palm. He loved Dean, he can't lose his Omega. It's his fault Dean driven to this state. He grabbed his phone and was about to dial when he saw Dean calling.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

Dean played with Cyrus and Carly in bed. He had already dismissed Kevin the minute he got home. The need to be close to his children was pressing. Only they could calm the turmoil he felt inside.

Without realizing, tears fell from the corner of his eyes, and Carly touched his face with her small hands.

"Daddy, why are you crying?" she asked, and Dean quickly brushed his tears and smiled softly at his daughter.

"Did you miss Papa?" Cyrus added, and Dean can't hold the warm tears that pooled in his eyes. His twins quickly gave him a warm embrace and Dean pulled them closer to him.

"Daddy, please don't cry," Carly began to sob, and Dean kissed both his children's heads.

"Papa will come back soon, he promised us, Daddy. He said he would take us somewhere for vaction." Cyrus added, pulling away to look at him.

Dean met his blue gaze, and it really felt like his Alpha staring back at him. He corrected his son, "It's vacation, sweetheart."

Cyrus smiled and repeated,"Vacation. Yup!" Dean can't help but laugh softly at him. The ache in his heart for missing Castiel was acute that he held his children tighter. They were Castiel's legacy, they were his gifts to his Alpha and Dean loved them so much, so much.

"Daddy, I miss Papa," Carly cooed in his ears, and he quickly nodded, saying, "I know, sweetheart." He turned to Cyrus and asked the toddler to reach for his phone on the nightstand.

"Thank you, baby." he kissed Cyrus and dialed Castiel's number. He put the phone near Carly's ear. The toddler took the phone from him and held it closer.

The phone rang once, and he could hear his Alpha answered, "Dean?"

"Papa?" Carly asked.

"Carly? Are you alright, baby?" Castiel asked worriedly.

"Yes but Daddy's crying," she said to her father and Dean looked at her astounded. He didn't expect her to say that, and she went on. Dean couldn't stop her because his Alpha could hear.

"I think Daddy missed you Papa, and I missed you too," she added with a trembling pout, on the verge of tears.

"I MISS YOU TOO PAPA!!" Cyrus screamed near the phone. Dean pulled him back and hugged him.

"Oh sweetie, Papa missed the both of you and Daddy too. I will be home in two days so please don't cry, sweetheart." Castiel consoled his crying daughter gently.

"Okay," she replied, brushing her tears from her pretty face away.

"Is Daddy there, baby? Papa needs to speak to Daddy, sweetie," the Alpha said, and Carly nodded.

"Yes, one moment please." she said, and Castiel smiled warmly at her politeness.

"Papa wants to speak to you, Daddy," Carly said, passing the phone to Dean.

He hesitated a minute and whispered softly, "Alpha."

"Why are you crying, my love?" Castiel asked tenderly.

"I miss you, so much, so, so much," the Omega whispered sadly. Both his children were looking at him expectantly as if waiting for his tears to fall. Dean laughed and cried at the same time looking at the small curious faces before him.

"I miss you so much too, sweetheart. Why are you laughing?" Castiel asked in amusement for he just heard Dean's sorrowful voice.

"At these two nosy bugbears in front of me," Dean joked as he stared at his children who grinned at the bugbears word he just said.

His Alpha laughed too and then told Dean to take them to their room because he wanted to speak to his Omega.

When Dean gets back to his phone, the Alpha said sadly, "I've been doing some thinking, Dean. I don't want you to be unhappy. It's just fair that you pursue your passion. You may model but promise me this, sweetheart. You must always be careful and not caught in a frenzy. That's the thing I'm most afraid of if it happens to you, Dean and I will only have myself to blame later for not stopping you."

Dean's heart warmed at his Alpha's imploring words that he promised to his Alpha that he will not do things that will jeopardize himself and his family.

"I can't wait to come home, Dean. I missed you and our children so much. I know how you felt all these time and I'm so sorry, my love," the Alpha apologized in tears. Tears of pain and sadness. 

Castiel forgo dinner for sleep that night. In the middle of the night, he got another horrible migraine attack that won't go away till the wee hours of the morning.

 

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

That night after Dean put the babies to bed, he called Michael. The Alpha answered and Dean asked if he still kept a copy of his portfolios as he lost his during the move. He then thanked Michael for his help in sending it to him later.

Ellen came over to give Dean some food that she cooked for her date with Crowley earlier. 

"How's your boyfriend?" teased the Omega and Ellen smiled happily. Happy for her awesome date with the Scottish Alpha and also to see Dean in a good mood.

"He's good. I can see that you're in a good mood too. What's up? You made up with Cas?" she asked gently at the end of her sentence. 

"He allowed me to work, aunt but no heavy parties allowed. Which is fair cause I don't really think I would enjoy them as much now that I'm a parent." Dean said sincerely. It's the truth, he can't imagine his children saw him coming home drunk from all those wild events. He wasn't even that wild before but then he had Michael who always watched his back. 

"By the way, Michael's coming over to pass my portfolio soon. If he's not eaten, can he share some of my food, El. Seemed like you made for quite a party there. I didn't know Crowley ate that much!" he teased again and earned a painful punch on his arm by his aunt.

"I made extra for you since it's your favorite too. So stop teasing cause he could be your father because of the similar taste!" Ellen teased him back and they both laughed.

"So, Cas was okay with this then?" she asked as she heat up the food in the microwave oven. 

"Yeah, I guess so. I missed him so much, El." Dean said and El replied,"I know, baby. So where did you go today? I called this afternoon and Kev said you went out."

"I went out to lunch with my new boss, Armand. He's an Alpha and he's a sleazebag!" Dean laughed but Ellen wasn't amused. She stared at her nephew without words.

"What??" Dean asked, still chuckling softly. "He is!" 

"Why did you say that about him? What he did to you, Dean?" she asked warily as she came closer to the Omega.

"Oh come on, aunt. We had lunch and he's too damn clingy, that's all. Please stop treating me like I'm ten. I know how to take care of myself. He's harmless." Dean confirmed but his aunt wasn't convinced.

"If he makes you uncomfortable, Dean, I think you should not work for him," she added firmly but the Omega only rolled his eyes and insisted that he's fine. 

The doorbell rang and it's Michael. The Alpha looked so handsome in his dark gray button down shirt and black slacks. 

"Why, you're all dressed up! Going somewhere after this?" Dean asked the smiling Alpha.

"I was supposed to go out on a date but I canceled." the Alpha admitted.

"Why?" Dean asked curious and Michael just shrugged. Dean left the matter alone and invited him in. Ellen bade them goodbyes and went home after visiting the sleeping babies in their bedrooms.

"Where's Castiel?" Michael asked when he didn't see the Alpha around. 

"He's in Los Angeles. Business trip till Sunday. You want some wine?" Dean offered as he poured one for himself.

"Thanks. I see, you must feel lonely." Michael said gently and Dean nodded sadly.

"The beef stroganoff looked good. You made them?" asked the Alpha, swiftly changing the topic. 

"No, my aunt did. Come, let's eat." Dean sat and Michael sat opposite him. 

"I missed your cooking. You cooked a lot at my place before, remember?" asked Michael and Dean agreed.

"That's because you bought all those awesome gadgets that I couldn't resist! You made me your kitchen slave, Alpha!" Dean accused and they both laughed at the memories.

Dean was pouring the stew on his pasta when Michael said,"I was looking at your portfolios just now and I found my favorite one of you, Dean." 

The Omega looked up at him and smiled."Oh yeah? Which one?" he asked as he ate his pasta.

"The one at the fairground. Where you met Castiel the first time?" Michael reminded him and Dean put his fork down.

"Michael, let's not talk about the past, please." he implored the Alpha. He didn't want to talk about it not just for his sake but also for Michael. That memory was the sweetest yet the most heartbreaking one for the both of them.

"Dean, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bring that up. I just wondered if you remembered the stars that night? How they were all aligned in one straight line? And you were looking at them with that big smile on your face. I captured that moment, Dean, and it has been my favorite since." Michael explained hurriedly and looked at the Omega for some understanding.

Dean smiled softly and walked over to sit next to the Alpha. "I remembered them very well, Michael. It's my best memory of us. I said, "Look at the three stars, Michael! Our fates. They were all written in the stars!". Dean wept as the memories of that night flooded his mind. Michael watched him with tears in eyes, speechless for he too can never forget their most beautiful moment together. 

Dean took the Alpha's hands in his, "Michael, I've loved you and we had the best memories together and I'm so sorry that I broke your heart that night. I want you to know that I never forget what we had, you're one of the best things in my life and I will always treasure our memories but I can't let you go on like this, Michael. I can't." Dean started crying and the Alpha held him close.

"I'm so sorry, Dean. I didn't mean to upset you. Forgive me for still loving you because that's the only thing that kept me going all these years. Dean...look at me, please..." the Alpha pulled away and cupped Dean's chin up to face him. The Omega's face was wet with tears and Michael kissed it sweetly before resting their foreheads together. 

"I know you loved Castiel and he's your true mate. Those stars that night were the signs and you're the middle one, Dean. I'm not delusional, I know I'm still hanging on for nothing but I've no regrets. When you called me to ask for your portfolios, I was actually getting ready to pick up my date. But the thought of seeing you made me so happy that I canceled it right away. He's so pissed at me, shouting obscenities at me over the phone but I couldn't find myself to care." 

Dean was about to say something and the Alpha whispered."Wait, Dean." and Dean listened when Michael continued, "Point is I will always love you and I will never regret loving you. There's no one else who could ever take your place in my heart. You're my first and my last, Dean. I often wished I could turn back the time and make things better for us but I knew that's only my wishful thinking, Dean." 

Dean tried to interrupt again and the Alpha scolded him gently,"Let me finish, Omega." Dean looked at him with red teary eyes and Michael said,"I'm happy that you found Castiel. If there's another human who could love you as much as I do, it would be him. Let me love you forever and don't tell me to stop because I will never stop. But rest assured, you have all my blessings and your happiness is first and foremost my priority. Love Castiel and love your children as much as I've loved you, Dean," 

The Omega fell into his arms and they cried together. It was truly the first time that Michael had confessed since their breakup. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

"Armand, the designer of Scandaleux? I heard a lot about him Dean and they're not all good. So please be careful," Michael warned him gently as they sat next to each other in the living room. 

"Yeah, I know and I will, Alpha, thank you." Dean said, smiling. They both felt much better after the Alpha's confession.

"So, when do you start?" he asked the Omega.

Dean laughed and said,"Actually, I already did on the first day I met him. He paid me upfront and it's a huge sum too. Guess the guy is loaded. Oh, well, thing was I skipped audition and sashayed onto the runway." 

Michael lowered his head, thinking for a bit and then looked up at Dean. "Where's his office, Dean?" he asked curiously.

"Oh no. Mikey. You're not thinking of meeting him are you?" Dean asked urgently. "He's sleazy but he's not conniving like Lucas, Mike. Please get that Alpha protectiveness stance out of your system." he laughed softly.

Michael looked at him and nodded. "If he ever crossed the line with you, Dean. Tell him to watch out for two very crazy Alphas."

"You know, other Omegas will be flattered with what you and Castiel had done to Lucas goons before but not me, Mike." Dean shook his head slowly.

"Are you sure you're not?" teased the Alpha, smiling. Dean hit him with the small cushion and excused himself to check on his sleeping babies. 

"Can I see them before I leave, Dean?" Michael asked and Dean nodded before leading them upstairs.

Dean turned on the nightlight and pointed Cyrus to Michael. "That's the little rascal!" whispered Dean with a smile. 

"Oh dear, he looked exactly like Castiel." Michael laughed softly then Dean took him to see Carly next door.

"Ah....the precious baby girl. She looked like an angel, like you." Michael looked at Dean and they both smiled.

Michael left that night after warning Dean again to be careful with Armand. Truth was Michael had been to one of the designer's outrageous parties and he wouldn't like to see Dean in one. 

Dean pushed him playfully out of the door all the way towards his car. They laughed and then Michael said, "Take care, Dean. Thank you for everything tonight. It's so good to see you. Please call me if you need anything, Dean," 

"I will, take care, Alpha. Sleep well." Dean said gently.

"Starting tonight, I will, Omega." he said, kissing Dean's cheek and left.

Dean smiled as he watched him go, feeling the heavy burden he carried all these years on his shoulder finally disappeared.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

Suki came into Castiel's room to collect his shirt and pants for pressing. The Omega decided to do it for him since he forgot to send for the housekeeper the night before. The Alpha was having a shower when the phone in his hotel room rang. 

"Cas?! Do you want me to get it for you?!!" she shouted from outside the bathroom.

"Yes!! Thank you!!" came his muffled reply.

Suki went over the nightstand and answered,"Hello?"

"Suki?" Dean replied curiously.

"Yes, Dean, it's me. Cas is in the shower right now. Can you call him back?" she said in a rush. They have to leave the hotel in less than half an hour for the first seminar for that day. She was ready but Castiel wasn't. The Alpha had overslept that Saturday morning due to his migraine. Suki was holding his clothes in her hand and she can't wait to get back to her room and iron them.

"Okay," Dean muttered and ended the call. He looked at the people in his kitchen and tried to calm the unsettling feeling inside. Why was Suki in his Alpha's room while he's taking a shower? he asked himself and took a very breathe and exhale. 

Ellen was calling out to him to join them for lunch. "Did you get to speak to him, Dean?" she smiled as Dean walked towards her. She saw his frowning face and whispered, "What's wrong?" and Dean shook his head and said nothing. Ellen looked unconvinced that he added, "He's in the shower. I have to call him back later," he said quickly and then took a seat next to Claire.

"Daddy, look!" the pretty nine year's old grinned as she pointed him the smiley face breakfast on her plate.

"Ahh! That's awesome! Nana made it for you, sweetie?" he asked and his twins shouted across the table in unison, "NANA MADE FOR US TOO!!" and everyone laughed. Ellen watched the Omega and she knew something was bothering him.

"Dean? Can help me watch this pancake, please? I need to fry more eggs." Ellen asked gently and Anna offered to help instead.

Ellen thanked the female Omega, saying that she's a guest,so she should relax and enjoy the homemade brunch that she made. Anna smiled kindly at her and continued her conversations with her husband Sam and the children at the table.

"Something bothering you, Dean?" she asked softly when Dean stood next to her at the stove.

Dean flipped the pancake and muttered,"Suki answered the phone. She told me Castiel's in the shower. What was she doing in my husband's room, El? and she can't wait to hang up the phone on me too." 

Ellen looked at him and laid a hand on his forearm,"Dean, don't assume anything. There must be an explanation, just ask him later, okay? You missed him so much so naturally you're anxious. Call him again. I'll take care of this," she coaxed, smiling warmly at him. Dean nodded and grabbed the phone on the wall. 

"Alpha?" he asked the minute he heard Castiel's voice..

"Morning. How are you, baby?"his Alpha asked while drying his wet body.

"I'm fine, my love. You?" Dean asked softly and Castiel could hear the laughter in the background.

"I'm okay. You have guests sweetheart?" the Alpha asked amused when he heard his son, Cyrus laughed out loud.

"Yeah, Anna, Sam and Claire's here. Ellen made us brunch. Wish you're here with us, baby. I missed you." Dean admitted sadly.

"I wanted so much to be there too, my love. I missed everyone and I missed you so much, baby" the Alpha declared truthfully. What happened to him last night till early that morning had him worried. He never had a migraine attack that serious. Maybe he should give Dr Singer a visit when he get back.

"Alpha? Can I ask you something?." asked Dean uncertain.

"Of course, sweetheart. What is it?" replied Castiel gently as he sat at the edge of the bed, waiting for Dean to answer.

"Why was Suki in your room, Cas?" Dean asked carefully. He hated to feel insecure like this but he had to know.

"Oh. I forgot to send my shirt and pants to the housekeeping. She offered to iron them for me. What's wrong, Dean? You thought something else's going on here, sweetheart?" the Alpha asked, smiling to himself. Maybe it's a little selfish that he felt pleased that Dean's jealous only because he could feel how much his Omega loved him.

"No...yeah..I don't know, Alpha. Was there?" Dean asked expectantly. He didn't know why he felt like this, so worried about probably nothing.

His Alpha's deep and warm laughter made his insides flutter.

"I love you, Dean. There's nothing going on, baby. Wait, my love, think Suki's done with the ironing." the Alpha said and put the receiver aside to answer the door.

"Ah! Thanks Suki, you're a life savor!" Dean heard the Alpha's voice and Suki's laughter. Then they talked for a bit before Castiel picked the phone up.

"Baby? That's Suki. She ironed my clothes! hahaha!" the Alpha laughed as he put his pants on.

"Were you naked when you answer the door, Alpha?" he asked worriedly.

"Dean, of course not! I had my shirt and shorts on, sweetheart! I'm not a perverted boss!" Castiel exclaimed laughing and the Omega laughed with him too.

"You know I missed you so much that I masturbated in the shower thinking of you and I'm already late sweetheart." Castiel whispered his confession and Dean smiled, saying thank you.

"I'll see you tomorrow, please say hello to everyone, tell em I miss em. Have fun baby, take those worries out of your head, you know I love only you. I really gotta go now, sweetheart." Castiel said almost regretfully.

After Dean ended the call and turned towards the table, everyone was looking at him expectantly. He laughed and asked, "What??"

Cyrus lifted both of his hands in the air."We're waiting for you, Daddy!!" the toddler groaned in exaggerated frustrations that made his daddy and everybody else laughed. Ellen then smiled warmly at her nephew. Motherhood never seemed to end, she thought as she sighed happily.

 


	21. Chapter 21

Dean watched the Alpha Sam roughhoused with the children and he turned towards Anna. "Sam's really good with kids. Would you have another child with him, An?" he asked smiling at her.

Anna returned his smile and said,"Maybe. I don't know. Haven't thought much about it yet. Claire's asthma condition is getting better every year and what if another baby of mine suffered the same problem, Dean? It's heartbreaking to go through all that again." 

Dean gave her a sympathetic smile and said sadly, "I understand how you feel."

Anna hesitated before saying,"Would you have another one, Dean?"

Dean shrugged and muttered softly,"I don't think so, An. I can't imagine losing another baby. Castiel's baby."

Anna gave him a warm hug and slowly let go. The hysterical laughter of all their children filled the living area and Ellen was actually shouting at them to stop horsing around as she brought a tray of tea and cookies.

"OREOS!!!" Cyrus screamed and Carly followed suit but not as loud as her brother. Both Omegas laughed at them and Claire sat demurely on the couch next to her Nana. 

Dean smiled admiringly at his stepkid and said to Anna. "I wished my twins are like sweet Claire, Anna. They're too boisterous!"

Anna smiled and said,"That's because Claire was usually alone and surrounded by adults. Believe me, if she has siblings, she's gonna be like them too. It's good for children to mix around like this, speaking of which. Sam asked if we can borrow your munchkins tonight? We'll send them back to you tomorrow evening? So you could rest before Castiel comes home tomorrow."

Dean pondered a bit and smiled,"That's a good idea cause I've to go to the designer's office tonight. I felt bad asking Ellen to watch after what she's done for us today, Anne. Thank you, I owe you one."

"You owe me nothing, Dean. They're like mine and Sam's. Did you know my Alpha already bought tiny beds for them and decorated their room?"Anna confessed, grinning happily at the Omega.

"Are you serious, An?" Dean asked and Anna nodded happily. 

"See, Sam came from a very big family and he's the youngest. So naturally he missed the chaos at home. I won't allow him to roughhouse Claire anymore because she's grown." Anna added.

"I see, okay, you both may have the two bugbears forever, Anna." They both laughed and Anna had said,"Be careful what you wished for Dean." But the Omega didn't hear her.


	22. Chapter 22

Dean and Ellen kissed the children and bade the Wessons goodbye.

"Well, Dean, if you're bored, come over my place tonight and we can play cards. It's been a while that I get to beat you out of that game." Ellen offered with a sly smile.

Dean chuckled softly and said,"True, I'd love to but I'm meeting Armand at his office in an hour, El. So, raincheck?"

"Office? In the evening? It's almost six, Dean. What kind of business is he running, that sleazeball?" Ellen asked rhetorically.

"Oh well, he's the boss so I guess he ran it as he pleased?" teased the Omega.

"Who else are gonna be there? I'm sure there will be a few disgruntled employees who has to go to his meeting on a Saturday night like this." stated Ellen cynically.

Dean wanted to lie because his aunt wouldn't like what he'll say next. So he pretended to be busy and not hear her question.

"Dean??!" she asked above the purring sound of engine.

"Just me and him." he muttered softly, looking at her by the window. The Beta turned off the ignition and got out of her car.

"What did you just said, Dean?" she asked incredulously, staring up at him.

Dean huffed impatiently and repeated his words. 

"You're not going. I wouldn't allow you." she said flatly. 

He grabbed Ellen's upper arms lightly and looked straight into her eyes. "Aunt, have some faith in me that I am able to take care of myself! I know I'm an Omega and he's a fucking sleazy Alpha but I can handle him. I know, okay. Please, first it was Castiel, then Michael and now you. I need this job, it will keep me busy doing the things I love. I will call you when I get there, I promise, aunt." 

"The problem with this whole modeling situation was it weren't you we didn't have faith in, Dean. It's others. But if you're sure, you're okay being near him then I guess I have to trust that Alpha or I won't let you go, Dean." Ellen said solemnly. 

"I'm gonna be fine and try to come home early, okay?" he said and kissed her cheeks. "Thank you for a wonderful brunch and having them over. You're the sweetest mother anyone could have, aunt Ellen."

"Yeah, I know that already," Ellen joked but then she turned serious as she reminded him again about calling.

Dean left half an hour later. The meeting he thought he's going to was actually a party. Armand had set the scene in that building with such an elaborate discretion that it had looked normal from the outside but dark, loud and beckoning from the inside. Beautiful models, male and female mingled with one another and their photographers as well as the agents. Smoke from dry ice filled the air made Dean felt like he's in some club instead of the corporate building. They all looked and whispered as he made his way through the crowd trying to locate the sneaky bastard, Armand Durand.

The crowd gets wilder as they dance to the deafening techno anthems. The Omega's eyes scanned for the lying Alpha amidst the bobbing heads around him then he saw Balthazar and quickly made his way to where he was.

The Alpha's eyes and smile widened when he saw him coming. "You made it! I told Armand that you won't come to any parties! But you're here in the flesh!" Bal announced and hugged the Omega. Dean stiffened in his arms and shouted angrily in the Alpha's ear. "WHERE'S HE? WHERE'S ARMAND?!!" 

Bal pulled away and placed both his hands on Dean's chest. "Don't be mad! We had a bet, that's all. Armand said you would be here and I don't believe him. But now you are here just fucking enjoy the party. IT'S FOR YOU. ARMAND HAVE THIS FUCKING AWESOME PARTY FOR YOU, OMEGA. SO BE THANKFUL AND BE GRACIOUS ABOUT IT!" 

Dean smacked the Alpha's hands away and pulled him close by his collar,"I'M NOT KIDDING, BAL! WHERE IS HE?!!" Dean glared at Bal, his green eyes flashed with anger. 

Bal laughed as he grabbed Dean's hands and pushed him away,"You're so fucking adorable when you're mad. So bloody gothic." You're going to make Armand happy tonight, Bal almost added but instead he said,"He's at the back, waiting for you, Omega." 

Castiel looked out the window from his seat. In less than two hours he'll be landing in New York. The seminar that he was supposed to attend was canceled last minute due to the event organizer's mistake. But the Alpha was so glad for that snafu that he hurriedly book a flight ticket back home. 

He's going to surprise his Omega. The beating of his heart got faster and harder as the plane he's in approaching the East Coast.


	23. Chapter 23

Dean walked past the sea of people till he reached the door that led to a dark and narrow hallway. He was so mad at Armand that he didn't realize Balthazar was following him from behind. There's a light coming from a room on the left that he guessed it's where Armand's office should be. He hastened his pace as he opened the door and called out to the Alpha who sat behind his desk smiling at him.

But it wasn't Dean that he was smiling at. Armand was signaling his right hand man Balthazar to strike. The English Alpha swiftly covered Dean's mouth with a chloroformed rag and turned them around so he could pull the Omega inside the room.

"Locked the fucking door!!" Bal barked at his friend as Dean struggled in his arms. The Omega fought back and tried to kick his legs at his attacker but the chemical effect he's inhaling was slowly taking over his senses that he can't even think straight anymore. His vision blurred before everything turned to complete darkness. Dean was rendered unconscious finally and Armand quickly help his partner in crime, settled Dean in the adjoining room.

This dark room was a prop for his models to pose for their photo sessions. It has a King size brass bed in the middle, mattress covered with bloody red satin sheet and leopard print fur cuffs secured on all it's four corners. The small room appeared larger by the mirrored walls that surround it.

The only source of light came from a dimly lit huge vintage chandelier in the middle that enhanced the mystery . It made the scene looked sexy and dramatic. This was Armand's favorite studio of all the rest. He had designed it himself, of course, with a single purpose in his mind, fucking the eager models.

Usually, they were the ones who seduced him and will be considered lucky enough if he even remembered their names but Dean, ah, the elusive Omega! The clever model that married one of the richest man of this vibrant city.

How sheltered was he thinking that Armand would never try to take him by force? Armand can't wait. That word was banned in his vocabulary that he had to pay Balthazar to help him get what he wanted fast.

And Armand had wanted, no, Craved for the green eyed Omega. Since he had first laid eyes on him, all he did every night was torturing his huge aching cock in his fucking shower and in his huge bed, just for an urgent release. Dean's name always followed the strings of thick white cum as he obsessively stroked his huge knot at the base.

If Armand not careful, his prized possession will detached itself from his body soon enough and it's all because of the beautiful uptight Omega. Nope, Armand could never let that happened to him.

His thick, veiny long cock begged to be buried and pushed to the hilt in the Omega's wet cunt. "Oh fuck," he cursed, as sweat trickled down his temple just the thought of banging Dean.

"Armand. Take this. Use this, if he wakes up." Balthazar's voice alerted him from his flaming reverie. His grey eyes stared at the syringe in his Bal's hand and then back to his face. 

"You're not serious, Bal. I'm not gonna use that on him. He's gonna get hooked." Armand warned with a growl. His handsome face frowned as he glowered at his close friend.

Bal wasn't perturbed as he added,"If you don't use this on him what guarantee you'll have that he will come back to you? Come on, Armand, for once live up to the image that others already branded you!! Don't be a fucking pussy!!!"


	24. Chapter 24

It's almost eight and Dean hasn't called her yet. The Beta was watching her favorite show in the living room but her mind was constantly on her nephew. "Where's that kid!" she grunted to herself and turned off the tv. She got up and went to get her phone.

There were only two text messages, one from her boyfriend, Crowley and the other was Anna who thanked her again for her hospitality. Ellen replied their messages and walked back to the couch. She sat for less than five seconds before getting up again.

Restlessness ensued as she began to pace the wood floor. Ellen was exhausted but her mind's too active thinking about Dean and her heart plagued with worry. She dialed his number but there was no answer and she kept on calling.

"What's going on? What's going on?" she repeated the question to herself like a mantra. Maybe he's busy after all he'd said that it was a meeting. No one should answer the phone during meetings. Dean's okay, he's okay, she assured herself before walking towards her bedroom to sleep. It was another hour before she surrendered to exhaustion.

Castiel was waiting for a cab. It's almost impossible to get one right away on a Saturday night like this when the airport was usually crowded with people. He looked at the long line and was tempted to cut the queue like they did in the movies.

The thought made him smile because those kind of things rarely happened in real life. He was actually tired and not only from the 6 hours flight but from lacked of sleep. But the excitement of seeing Dean and his children made him felt energetic somewhat.

Ahh!! Why are there solo passengers in front of him? Why can't they share the freaking cabs?! he grumbled and then he realized. Well, I'm a solo traveler, myself, what am I grumbling about? he thought with a small smile on his face.

Thankfully no one notice, no one care actually, this is New York, people tend to mind their own business and the Alpha yearned for his Omega all the more. Dean always cared, always watched out for his every mood and forced him to open up. Castiel was tempted to call him but he refrained himself. He really wanted to surprise his family.

Michael looked at the time on his watch. It's almost ten and his session with the female model had only just began. She was late, giving him all sorts of excuses, saying that "Oh! I just escaped this awesome gothic party downtown just to make to this photo session with you Mikey! I hope you don't mind me being a little late!" she cooed flirtatiously and the Alpha only gave her a small smile.

He thought, Dean was only late once during all of their photo sessions together. There's no other models more disciplined than his ex lover. He wondered what Dean's doing at this time? Maybe sleeping with his beautiful children since Castiel still in Los Angeles.

"I'm ready!!" the female model announced cheerily as she sprawled across the lounge, showing off her slim long legs to the handsome photographer. Michael smiled and gave her the thumbs up before looking at her through the camera lens.

"You know what Alpha? The party I went to, will be the most talked about one this year. The host, Armand Durand threw it specially for his favorite new model, this amazingly gorgeous male Omega. Maybe we could go after this? We can dance the night away or do something else much more interesting, me?"

Michael looked up from the camera instantly and stared at her. "Where's this party?!"

 


	25. Chapter 25

The surprise was Castiel's instead when he didn't find his family there. He ran out and drove to Ellen's house thinking that they might be there. Ellen who was stunned to see the Alpha at her front door told him that his Omega and children weren't there. 

"Cyrus and Carly were staying the night at Anna's but Dean, Cas! I could feel he's in trouble and I don't have Michael's number to ask him for help!" Ellen began to cry as she confessed.

"What do you mean, Ellen?!! Where's Dean?!!!" Castiel shook the Beta's shoulder as he shouted at the front porch making the neighbors dogs barked suddenly. 

"Call Mike, Cas! Call Mike!! He must know where Dean's boss's office are!!" Ellen shouted back in a panic. She berated herself for falling asleep and not checking her phone. 

Castiel pulled out his phone and called the Alpha.

Michael was driving like mad when Castiel called. He informed the Alpha that he's already on the way there and the address of the building where Dean was. They ended the call after and Michael cursed the motorist that blocked his way and kept honking at him relentless.

The motorist will be the death of him if he's not moving as fast as he should. The Alpha growled and banged the wheel of his car.

Dean thought he was dreaming but the painful sensation he felt down there was too real. The rapid intrusions inside him were simultaneous with the heavy ragged breathes in his ear. Fear crept through his being like wildfire.

Realization struck him that instant that he was sexually assaulted. His eyelids were heavy as he struggled to look at his assailant. His vision was blurred and worsened by the dark room. Dean wanted to scream but no words came through, he tried to move but he was pinned down by the weight of his rapist as the man fucked into him wildly. 

Dean's disarrayed mind brought him back to the early event that day, Ellen, car, party, Balthazar.....ARMAND! Armand's raping him! He tried to shout but his words were quiet murmurs, "....please....stop...ple..ase.."  and that's when he heard Balthazar shouted, "DO IT NOW, ARMAND!!"

"Do what?!" thought Dean in fear as he tried to say something again but this time, Armand's large hand clamped over his mouth, shutting him up. By this time, Dean was able to open his eyes but it was such an effort that he began to cry at his helplessness and his fate at the two demons in that room.

Dean tried to move his head but it made him dizzy as if he was hungover. So he continued shouting into the hand on his mouth, begging for them to stop the madness but they ignored his pleas.

Armand was too far gone now, his face were scrunched up in ecstacy as he kept his momentum and Bal was shouting at him again. "OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE!! LET ME DO IT!!" 

Dean's eyes trailed Bal's movement and they flew wide opened when he saw what the Alpha was trying to do. He bit the flesh on Armand's palm hard and cried out loud,"NOOOOOO!!! STOP!! PLEASE DON'T PLEASE DON'T!! PLEASE NO! PLEASE!!!!!!!" and then he stopped screaming. His body laxed but his eyes witnessed the damage done to him. Relentless tears fell the side of his face as Armand finally came with a loud groan inside of him.

The Alpha tugged at his knot but Dean didn't care anymore. This is how death must feel like when all emotions abandoned you. 

 


	26. Chapter 26

"Come on, Armand! Let's get him out of here while the party's still going!" Balthazar ordered and the Alpha pulled his knot forcefully out of Dean who remained stoic. The blank look on the Omega's face bothered Armand for this wasn't how he envisioned their night would be.

He continued to stare at Dean who looked at himself in the mirror on the wall. The tears never stopped but he wasn't bawling. It worried Armand to no end as regret began to reign in his conscience.

"Don't look at him. He'll come around later when he needed more, Armand so please get decent now so we could leave? For heaven's sake!" Balthazar cursed as he pulled Dean down by his legs and was about to carry him over his shoulder when the door on the other room banged opened.

Loud male voices shouted for Dean's name and his friend, Armand. He hastily let go of the Omega and pulled Armand towards the hidden door at the side. The Alpha was zipping up his pants and tried to find his shoes. 

"Leave it! Come on, Armand!" Balthazar hissed impatiently as he's afraid of being discovered. He wondered who the intruders were as he opened the secret door but he was too late. The adjoining door flew opened after being kicked by Castiel who went straight to punch Armand's face.

Michael grabbed Balthazar by the collar as the English Alpha tried to flee the scene. He then knocked him hard on his head that he fell to the ground instantly and went after Armand. Castiel threw the Alpha at Michael for more beatings than turned hurriedly to his Omega in bed.

"Dean?...baby? WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU MY LOVE?!!!" Castiel growled painfully seeing Dean's naked state and the syringe that fell to the floor. Michael saw it too and they both turned back towards the assailants and began hitting them violently over and over again that they begged them to stop. "FUCKING BASTARDS!!! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU BOTH!!" Castiel couldn't stop, he really wanted to disfigure their faces beyond recognition.

Michael saw his unstoppable rage and tried to halt his assaults because both Bal and Armand could die in his bare, bloodied hands. 

"Cas...stop.. take Dean to the hospital now. I'll take care of these two! GO!" Michael ordered as he kept on kicking the partners in crime on the ground. He then called the cops without caring if they were to arrest him too.

It was worth it. Because Dean's worth it. 

 


	27. Chapter 27

For over two months, Dean stayed in the hospital. The window period for his HIV test result was over and he was cleared but his doctor wanted to be a hundred percent sure so his blood was tested again for infection.

Dean had suffered a small tear at his entrance because of the rape and received stitches. Castiel, extremely outraged by his Omega's condition, hired the best attorney in the city to fight against Armand and Balthazar. He paid a lot of money to make sure that the two stayed behind bars till their twilight years.

Right now he was sitting next to his Omega who has yet to say anything to him and the rest. Their children were the only ones he spoke to and that too, in private.

When Castiel asked what did their Daddy said to them, they just said the usual, if they had eaten and what they've been doing at home. He asked if Dean talked about anything else and they said no. Carly said that she knew her Daddy was sad because he's in the hospital and begged her Papa to take him home.

They both missed their Daddy, she said and Cyrus nodded readily in agreement. Ellen and Anna had taken turns taking care of his twins that the Alpha was truly grateful.

"Dean?" he spoke gently as he moved closer to his Omega.

Dean only nodded slightly at him as if to say,'Go on, Alpha.' Castiel reached for his hand and he tried to pull away. But the Alpha still took his hand in his and kissed it.

"Our children are asking when is their Daddy coming home? And I told them that I will ask you first. Are you ready to go home with me, my love? The doctor already approved and just waiting for me to sign your release form. The therapist will come over next week and I would like to stay with you through the sessions if you let me, sweetheart." said the Alpha with hope.

Dean pulled his hand away slowly and hugged himself before turning his face from his Alpha. Tears started to well in his eyes but he brushed them away quickly, refused to let Castiel see his weakness.

The useless tears.Tears of hopelessness, sadness and shame. He never understand why Castiel or anyone has not feel disgusted with him yet. He's thoroughly disgusted with himself and wished he could end his life already but the thoughts of his children made him stop.

"Dean..?" Castiel called out as he moved to sit on the bed facing his Omega. "I'm not forcing you to come back, my love. I will stay here with you as long as you want me to." he whispered as he held Dean's face tenderly to face him. 

Dean looked at him and said for the first time since the incident, "I can't go home. I can't live that life with you anymore. I'm a jinx and a walking disaster. I brought nothing but pain and suffering to myself and others around me. Please let Anna take our children, I will visit them as often as I can. Lastly, Alpha. Please send me to an institution where I belonged."

Castiel started crying in front of him but he just stared at his Alpha, without emotion.


	28. Chapter 28

The Alpha can't stop crying because he was the reason behind Dean's affliction. If only he had paid more attention to his Omega, be there when he needed his Alpha the most and assured him everyday of his love for him like he used to before.

So caught up in his corporate world that he forgotten Dean's needs and as his husband, Castiel had failed him miserably. Dean was caught in a trauma and the doctor had said it will take sometime for him to forget the incident but with proper care and love, he will be fine eventually.

But Dean already made his decision and it sounded final to his ears.

He looked up at his Omega's indifference expression and begged for forgiveness. His face wet with tears as he held Dean's hand tight. Castiel said to him that he will change Dean's mind, removed all doubts in his head that they couldn't make it together.

He will sell his family's company if that's what it takes to be with Dean. He'd rather be penniless than be without his Omega. On an on his promises but his words affected Dean never as he continued looking at the Alpha blankly. But Castiel's not about to give up.

"Dean...you're going to be okay. With therapy, my love, our children's love and the rest, you're going to pull through this hardship sweetheart. You've conquered the demons before, nothing is impossible Dean, so please don't give up on us yet, please, I beg you." implored the Alpha as he grabbed Dean's face and kissed it.

"I feel nothing, Alpha. I can't love you like I used to. I feel different inside and I can't let you know what it was that I felt. It will only ruin you so please leave me be and let me figure out what to do with my life." Dean reiterated carefully.

"I don't care how you've loved me before or after, Dean. It's not important. What important was your recovery and my efforts to see that you do recover Dean! We'll go at your pace and I don't care how long it takes. I love you and I'm prepared for this journey as long as you're by my side. I can't live without you sweetheart, please don't make me! I just can't." Castiel fell into his lap and cried again. 

Dean whispered as his tears fell on his Alpha's hair, "Don't cry, my love. I will always be yours and you're mine forever but I need to rid this darkness inside of me or I will never be okay again. Please be patient with me for I will come back to you."

The Alpha's heart breaks but yet he felt the hope Dean just gave to him and he smiled sadly at the Omega amidst the tears.

"I will wait for you, no matter how long it takes, I will wait for you forever."


	29. Chapter 29

Ellen visited his nephew after Castiel left the room to discuss about the best help for his Omega's condition. His doctor highly recommended The Benevolent, a beautiful sprawling facility with dedicated professionals, located not too far from where Castiel lived in the suburbs.

The Alpha was pleased to hear that the doctor immediately called the institution for a placement for the Omega. 

While he was on the phone, he can't help looking at the Alpha who hasn't stopped massaging his head. The doctor asked him the minute he ended the call,"Are you alright, Mr. Novak? I could prescribe you some medication if you're having a headache?" 

Castiel pressed his forehead hard before looking up at the concerned man. "I appreciate that, doc. I've been having this stabbing pain recently, maybe because of the situation, I worried about my Omega constantly."

"Do you have any other symptoms that precede this pain, Mr. Novak?" the doctor asked gently.

"Nausea." he replied quietly.

"I didn't mean to alarm you but I think you should have your condition check, Mr. Novak. Just to be sure." the doctor said.

"You think it's serious, doc? I had a feeling something's wrong with me when I got the attack in Los Angeles." he confided.

"Have you ever suffered from this before or any of your parents?" the man asked curiously.

"I used to have horrible migraines when I was a teenager and my father was diagnosed with a brain cancer recently." Castiel provided readily.

"I'm sorry to hear about your father, Alpha. Perhaps what you're experiencing now, mainly due to stress but please do not hesitate to check with your doctor." he advised Castiel.

"Yes, I definitely will. Thank you, doctor." he said and they started discussing about Dean's arrangement next. A nurse came in to give the medicine to Castiel who downed the pills in one go. The pain he felt was much worse than what he told the doctor. Dean's condition to him was far more serious than his was.

"Dean? How are you, baby? Your Alpha told me about your decision. If it helps you get better than I'm glad, son. But if you want to live with me, I will be more than happy to have my nephew near." said Ellen gently.

Dean looked at his aunt sadly. He's been avoiding any conversations with the people he loved but he can't ignore his aunt any further. She had visited him almost everyday with his children who are now living with her. 

"Aunt?" said the Omega softly.

Ellen's eyes teared rapidly when she heard his voice for the first time in weeks. "Yes, baby?!" she cried happily.

Dean held both his hands out to her and she moved forward to embrace the crying Omega. 

"It's gonna be okay. You're going to be okay, sweetie. I will come visit you as often as I could and bring the babies with me." Ellen consoled him as she rubbed his back tenderly. Dean felt like some of his burden gone with her loving touch that he whispered thank you in her ear.

He then pulled away slowly and dried away his aunt's tears with his fingers. "Don't cry anymore, aunt. I thought of asking Anna to watch my kids because I don't want to burden you but now I think it's best they're with you. So that they're close to Castiel too. But only if you don't mind, aunt cause I know how Cyrus can be at times."

Ellen smiled wider amidst the tears and said,"Of course I don't mind Dean. I loved my grandchildren so much and it's good that they're close to both you and Castiel. Cyrus changed this past month. He's very protective of Carly and helped me a lot with the housework, it's amazing. But it's Carly's turn now to be the little rascal but oh! she's so adorable that we always forgave her. She reminded me so much of you, sweetie."

Dean smiled sadly and said,"I missed my babies so much but I have to do this. I need to deal with my broken self first before I can deal with anyone." Ellen nodded in understanding and they talked a bit more before she left.

Castiel came in his room after the Beta was gone and sat in his usual seat next to Dean's bed. He told Dean about the institution and when his Omega wanted to start living there. Dean told him as soon as possible.

"Alpha, our children are going to live with my aunt. Please watch over all of them for me and let my aunt take care of you too. I promise you I will get better soon." Dean said and smiled at his husband. The smile and promise that he didn't even feel. The charade that he has to live with for now for the sake of the man he loved so much but can't be with in the meantime.

He still cried himself to sleep every night.


	30. Chapter 30

The next day Castiel brought Dean back home. The Omega will have to stay a night before moving to the facility the next day. It was bittersweet and the children were sad when their parents have to tell them the truth. Carly was especially affected by this and Cyrus had held his sister, assuring her that it won't be long till their Daddy comes back home. Castiel carried his daughter and let her cry on his shoulder while Dean went down on his knees and held their son Cyrus. 

"Thank you, sweetheart. You're Daddy's big boy now and you're gonna help me take care of Papa and Carly, right? Make them happy, make yourself happy. Daddy will call everyday and we're gonna talk about everything. Pray for Daddy to get well soon so we could be together again, my love."

Cyrus nodded on his shoulder and said "We prayed for you every night before bed, Daddy. Nana taught us." 

Dean cried when he heard his confession and Castiel went down to hug the both of them. He kissed his Omega's temple and said,"We're gonna be okay, Dean. We will get through this. We loved you so much."

Ellen didn't come by to let the family spent their last night alone together and Dean had cooked each and everyone's favorite meal. Carly felt a little better though she clung to her Daddy the whole time and Dean didn't mind.

He's going to miss his little girl so much too and as the day progresses, his resolved began to falter but he reminded himself the reason he needed to do this.

During his hospital stay, all he did was cry and cry, refusing to eat anything because the horrible images of his attack kept replaying in his mind no matter how much he tried to erase them. What's worse, his past tribulations caught up with him too.

The loss of his baby Cayden, the attack in the dark alley, Michael's and Castiel's fight over him. It was all too much for him that he ended up howling in his warded room. His doctor had said that the facility will deal with his anxiety as there were doctors and therapist, ready to help him round the clock.

Their beliefs was to listen to their patients problems first and if really necessary than medication will be administered. Their careful and patience approach ensured the long term recovery of their patients. Few of them even went on to study and became volunteers or counselors themselves. 

That night after they both put their babies to bed, Castiel held Dean in his arms tight, unwilling to let go. "I love you and I'm gonna miss you so much. I don't know how to live without you here, Dean but I'm gonna try, sweetheart." the Alpha tried not to cry but he can't curb his sadness. Dean turned to face him and kissed his Alpha chastely on the lips, brushed away his pouring tears. 

"..please don't cry, my love. I'm doing this for us, for you. I want to be normal again and make you happy with a whole new me. I'm not too far, baby, and if you missed me so much, just come visit me, everyday if you want. The children too but I can't come back with you till I'm cured, I hope you understand, my Alpha." whispered Dean as he gazed down at Castiel in silent tears. Castiel nodded and kissed his Omega. They felt their love, their promises, their heartbreaks in that kiss. 

Slowly, Dean pulled away and said,"I want you to take care of yourself, please don't overwork, don't worry about me because you're all I will think about sweetheart. If you're happy, I will be happy so please, please, take really good care of yourself. I love you so so much."

"I love you, Dean." Castiel cried again and they held each other till the morning came.


	31. Chapter 31

Ellen and Crowley came the next day and took the children with them. It was the Alpha's idea to make them happy that whole day, for distraction he said.

"They all must be overwhelmed with this sadness and separation, the least we could do for the family, Ellen."

"I know, Alpha, thank you for doing this. I can't imagine what Castiel and Dean will go through after this, I can't. They loved each other too much sometimes it was so unreal. But Dean needed to do this, for him to decide to be away from everyone was something I never thought he could do. Dean, was never alone in his life, right after his mother died, I raised him, later on he met Michael and then Castiel. Dean's never alone in his life, and Castiel can't be without him. I'm so worried." Ellen lamented sadly.

Crowley took her hand in his and said,"You're a very wonderful woman, Ellen. You loved those boys like your own. Dean's going to be alright, he chose this because he loved his Alpha and his children. He wants to get better and it will be good if you keep on supporting his decision. I understand that we are discouraged to visit Dean for two weeks?"

Ellen in tears, nodded. "It's a good call because they needed Dean to adapt and comfortable enough to trust them. We'll visit him after that sweetheart, I promise. Did Michael know about this?" he asked curiously. He'd seen Dean's old flame when they visited the Omega a couple of times. It seemed that both him and Castiel had resolved their issues with each other.

"I told him last night over the phone and he agreed that Dean should get help because neither he nor Castiel could get through to him, Alpha. It takes more than the love they both have for him to make things okay again." said Ellen sadly as she remembered Michael's desolated voice.

Castiel took Dean to the cemetery after bidding goodbyes to them. It was his Omega's wish to be with Cayden for a while so the mates spent an hour, holding each other close, talking to their angel and soothe each other with encouraging words. It was the most peaceful moment for the both of them.

They received a warm welcome by the facility Administrator, a sweet Omega in her sixties named Diane. She gently told them about the place she ran and assured them that Dean will feel safe and free to be himself there. Diane said that she will be there everyday and Dean could come see her in her office whenever he wanted to talk.

Castiel thanked her and embraced his Omega. Diane left them alone in her office to give the mates some privacy. She already liked the handsome couple and was sad to witness their pain. It was so obvious that they're still so much in love despite what they went through.

"I want you to promise me that you'll take very good care of yourself, Dean. Please don't hesitate to call when you needed me. Even when I can't come see you, they still allowed calls, sweetheart, so please don't refrain yourself."implored Castiel in tears as he held Dean tight.

"..yes, my love.." Dean whispered as he too began to cry. "You must take good care of yourself too, don't be too sad, Alpha. Remember I'm doing this for us, for our family. I love you so much." 

Castiel kissed him before he left. When he was driving home, he realized that there's no one there to greet him later so he dried his tears and turned his car towards Anna's house. He needed his daughter, Claire to help ease his heartbreak.


	32. Chapter 32

"Are you sure you're okay to drive, Cas?" Anna asked the Alpha gently. It was almost ten and Claire had gone to bed. She had spent time with her father the whole day talking and reading. She took his troubled mind away.

Castiel gave the Omega a small smile and said,"I am, thanks Anna. Ellen's on the way home and I hope to get there before she does." They hugged and Castiel left after kissing his sleeping daughter.

While he was driving along the highway, the Alpha was attacked with a migraine. He can't stop the car to the side so he tried to steer the wheel with one hand and pressed his temple hard with the other. It was so excruciating that he felt bile reaching his throat. Castiel had no choice but to stop the car at the shoulder lane and threw up. He wretched painfully till it stung his eyes and they teared up instantly. 

"Oh God what's wrong with me...what's wrong with me?" he moaned in fear. Voices at the back of his head warned him that his life could be over soon but his heart tell him that it's nothing and he's going to be alright. The nausea striked again and he vomit out the rest of the content in his stomach. When it's over, he rested his head and wiped his mouth with his shirt sleeve. His phone rang and he answered without looking,"Hello?"

"Alpha?" It was Dean and his voice sounded so sad that Castiel quickly sat upright and asked,"Dean? What's wrong my love?" 

"I miss you.." whispered the Omega and Castiel shut his eyes tight as tears of pain and sadness threatened to flow. He was so careful not to groan from the hurt so that Dean won't be alarm.

"I miss you so much too, baby. Please don't cry, my love, talk to me, talk to me." he cajoled softly as he willed for the stabbing in his head to go away. At least the nausea was gone and he thanked heavens for it.

He could hear Dean tried to stop crying and blowing his nose. It made him smile thinking how adorable his Omega must've look. "I uh...I was suppose to eat dinner with my counselor but I chased him away.." Dean laughed as he said it and his Alpha laughed too. 

"Why sweetheart?" he asked his Omega. 

"I don't know, I just wanna be alone I guess...poor guy though.." declared Dean in amusement.

"Perhaps he wanted to be your friend, Dean. Remember what Diane said?" the Alpha asked, fingers still pressing his head as the throbbing subsided.

"That Everybody's nice and friendly here.' I just hope they don't get on my nerves." Dean joked and Castiel felt so lighthearted upon hearing his comment. It's a good sign, a good sign, he repeated to himself. But he knew Dean will start having those nightmares at night only after he'd gone to bed. The rules disallowed their patient to talk on the phone after ten but they can always seek the night shift counselor or Diane. 

"Did you finish your food?" he asked gently and didn't get any reply.

"Dean, you promised me you would, sweetheart." he added and Dean told him okay he will try next time. 

"Are you driving?" Dean asked quickly to avoid talking about the previous subject.

"Yeah, I'm on my way home to meet our babies. What time are you going to bed?" Castiel asked."

"..soon, they told me lights out ten minutes ago." Dean supplied.

"Then I think you should go to sleep my love.." the Alpha encouraged and Dean said okay. 

"Baby, look into the front pocket of your luggage. Go, I'll wait for you." Dean obeyed and he hurriedly spoke into the phone. He cried softly as he said thank you to his Alpha. It was a collage framed picture of them together and their babies and also the rest of their family.

"We all loved you, Dean. Sleep well sweetheart. We'll talk more tomorrow alright?" said the Alpha gently and Dean kissed him goodnight.

Castiel started the engine and shut his blurry eyes. He prayed that it's because of the continuous crying and not something else more sinister.

 

 

 

 


	33. Chapter 33

Castiel saw Crowley's car came up behind his and he got out to wait for the Alpha. Both Ellen and her boyfriend had each of his sleeping children in their arms. He smiled and approached Crowley who was carrying Cyrus.

"Thank you for taking care of my kids. Where did you guys go?"Castiel asked as he took Cyrus from him.

"We went to Coney Island, spent the whole day there."How's Dean?" " Crowley asked as they headed into Castiel's house. 

"He's sad but he's gonna be okay." Castiel replied. Both he and Ellen sent the children to their respective rooms and went back downstairs to meet Crowley who was ready to leave.

Castiel thanked him again and bade him goodbye before heading to the kitchen to look for aspirin. Ellen came back inside the house after Crowley left and saw the Alpha downed the pills.

"Are you alright, Cas? You looked pale." she asked with voice full of concern. The happy trip that she had today was not only for the kids but for her troubled mind too.

The Alpha pulled at his hair lightly when he felt another migraine coming. He then turned to her and said,"Yeah, El, I'm just having a headache right now. Thanks for asking."

Ellen wasn't too convinced and asked,"How's Dean?" The Alpha told her about his call earlier and told her that his Omega will be okay that the place was really nice and the people were warm and friendly too.

The Beta was glad to hear that and said she can't wait to visit her nephew soon and was about to leave when Castiel called out to her. "Ellen..?" his voice uncertain. He wanted to tell Ellen about his condition and then hesitated.

"Yes, Cas? What is it?" she asked as she moved towards the Alpha. When he didn't reply, she asked again, gentler this time,"Something's bothering you, Cas? You can tell me." She looked at his troubled face, waiting for an answer but he told her sorry and it was nothing. He later kissed her cheeks and wished her goodnight before going upstairs to his bedroom.

Ellen watched him go and her anxiety that almost disappeared that day came back full force. She knew Castiel has something important to tell her but he had chose not too. Was it about Dean? or was it about himself? She sighed heavily and then went home. 

As soon as he closed his bedroom door, Castiel ran into the bathroom and dry heaved into the toilet. Every time he did that the migraine got stronger. He waited until the nauseous gone and went to his bedroom. 

The Alpha knelt on the floor and cried as he prayed silently. He prayed for Dean, his ailment and his children.

He asked the Almighty to deliver them from all these afflictions soon and prayed that He will listen to his woes.

 

Dean couldn't sleep because every time he closed his eyes, those horrific scenes replayed itself in his mind. He sighed in frustration and looked at the room he's in. It was nicely decorated and didn't feel like he was in an institution. He then grabbed the picture on the nightstand and teared as he looked at the faces he loved.

The Omega wished he could call his Alpha. He missed him and their children so much but his phone will only be given to him every morning after breakfast. He closed his eyes again and thought of Castiel's face. His dimpled smile, those beautiful blue eyes staring at him, his gravelly voice whispered gently in his ears and those hands caressing his face.

Dean let this beautiful images lulled him to sleep but within minutes or perhaps hours, he started to sweat and squirmed before thrashing violently in bed.

"..please...please....no...no.!!NO!! NO!!! NOOOOOO!!!!" he shouted with his eyes shut tight.

His agonizing screams were heard throughout the hallway outside that the night nurse and a counselor rushed to his aid.


	34. Chapter 34

Dean was eventually subdued from his dreadful nightmares by the caring professionals. His voice was hoarse from shouting and crying. His legs hurt from kicking the people who tried to help him. 

Diane was still in her office when she found out about his situation that she came running to offer her solace. That's all the rest of them did too. Tranquilizer will only be used when the patient was alert and uncooperative. The Administrator had made sure that this method will be used for patients like Dean and he was humbled by her thoughtfulness.

She smiled and asked if he's alright now and he nodded weakly. Diane reminded him of his aunt Ellen, they're both very maternal.

"Do you think you can sleep now or you want to have a chat with me before I leave? We can talk about anything you want Dean, and don't worry, I lived around here." she said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'd like that, Ms. Ladd. I'm sorry about my condition." said Dean sadly.

"There's no need to apologize and you can call me Diane. We are here to help you get better. Tomorrow after lunch, you will begin your first therapy session with Dr. Byrne. He's a very dear friend of mine and an exceptional psychiatrist." assured Diane and Dean thanked her. 

"Come, let's talk in my office." the kind Omega led Dean to the admin room where there were few counselors still working at their desks. They greeted him with smiles and went back to their task. Dean thought that he would like this place after all.

Ellen came by early next morning and let herself in. She prepared breakfast for herself and Castiel then went to the children's rooms to see if their awake. Carly was always the early riser and grinned happily when she saw her Nana. Ellen kissed the winsome child and took her to the bathroom down the hall for her morning business. 

"Do you want to have a bath now or later, sweetheart?" Ellen asked gently and Carly shook her head, saying no.

"Alright then, let me see if your brother is up and then I'm gonna feed you both breakfast." Ellen tiptoed as she carried Carly to Cyrus' room. 

"I think Cyrus is very tired, Carly. Let's not wake him up or he will be grumpy like Pappy Crowley," Ellen whispered and Carly giggled.

"Is Papa home, Nana?" she asked when they passed her parent's closed bedroom. 

"Yes, sweetie, I think he's still sleeping so we must be quiet, alright?" Ellen asked and kissed the rosy cheeks.

An hour later, Castiel came downstairs with Cyrus in his arms. Ellen looked up and was surprised to see the Alpha in home clothes.

"Morning, El, morning Carly," he settled Cyrus on the booster seat and kissed his daughter. 

They both greeted him and Ellen asked,"You're staying home today? Are you unwell?" 

Castiel was reluctant but decided to tell her the truth. His Omega was right, one can never keep things from his aunt no matter how much one wanted to and it was all because she genuinely cares.

"I'm going to see Dr. Singer, El. My headaches won't go away and I can't work if it continues." he explained.

"How long have you had them, Cas?" she asked worriedly.

"Since LA." he said and Ellen wished for him to get well soon. 

"Papa staying home?!" Carly exclaimed in delight. Her face brightened at the news she heard and Cyrus just shook his head at his sister. He really behaved like a full grown adult these days, his Nana thought in amusement.

"Can we visit Daddy, Papa?" he asked and Castiel had to explain to him why they can't. The toddler face fell and he didn't speak a word throughout breakfast. 

Ellen looked sympathetically at the Alpha who just gave her a bitter smile.

He looked at his son and crouched next to him. 

"Tell you what? When I come back, we'll go to a movie and have ice cream, deal?" Castiel said earnestly and Cyrus just nodded silently.

But his daughter raised her hand and squealed, "YEAYYYYYYY!!!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	35. Chapter 35

Diane had a good talk with Dean. She listened to his story about how he first met Castiel in amazement. It's like a modern fairytale. They had found each other at a fairground where Dean was having a photo shoot with Michael, his ex lover and Castiel was waiting for his daughter to finish the kiddy ride. 

The pull was so strong that they both decided right then that they're meant for each other and it had caused heartaches to their current life partners. Diane only ever heard about true mates and now she get to meet one. They talked until she saw it was time for her to leave.

Diane was never married and chose to dedicate herself wholly to the institution that her late Alpha father had built. She saw that Dean was getting drowsy too and lend him her aromatherapy diffuser to help him sleep. He thanked her and slept well into the crack of dawn.

After breakfast he hurriedly called his Alpha and told him about what happened to him last night.

"Oh baby. Are you sure you wanted to stay there, my love? I can come get you now if you want to, just say it, Dean." his Alpha pleaded while driving to Dr. Singer's clinic.

"Yes, Alpha. I'm going to work this out. It only happens at night after I went to bed. I like it here and Diane's really nice. My first therapy session is after lunch and hoped that it will help me deal with this disturbance in my head, Alpha." Dean reasoned and Castiel relented.

"Are you on your way to work?" Dean asked and Castiel lied saying yes to him. He had no choice, worrying Dean with his illness will only hinder his progress.

"It's only been a day, Alpha and I missed you like crazy already but Diane said that if my condition improves and the depression lessens, I may have visitors, Alpha." Dean said with hope in his voice. He really wanted to get well, he missed his family and his home. 

"That sounds great, sweetheart. I can't wait to see you either and I missed you so much too. Please tell me later how the therapy went alright? Tell him everything, don't keep your fear baby, he's there to help. I wish I was there to support you, my love. I feel so helpless." Castiel whispered sadly. 

He thought that if his own condition turned out to be what he feared most then he will be totally hopeless. The headache returned and he abruptly ended their call saying that he's not using the earpiece. 

The Omega looked at his phone and frowned. Castiel was the most cautious driver and he's the one who always reminded everyone to put on earpiece while driving. A nurse called out his name and Dean hurriedly stuffed his phone in his pocket. 

"I'm coming!"

\---------------to be continued-----------


End file.
